Scylla
Scylla '''is a recurring monster of Etrian Odyssey series. She first appears as a stratum boss on Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard, as the boss of the Frozen Grounds, and as a monster of significant relevance to the story, revealing part of the Overlord's intentions on his rule over the labyrinth. In her human life, she was purportedly a Princess, and served as the leader of guild Esbat. She later makes a comeback on Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, as the boss of one of the sea quests. It is unclear whether it is the same Scylla from Etrian II, though it seems unlikely. Her upper body is one of a beautiful, pale-skinned blonde woman, while her lower body is a terrifying blend of mollusk and crustacean, boasting numerous tentacles festooned with razor-sharp blades formed from sharpened coral, a hermit-crab like shell, and a set of extra eyes along her upper body. Whilst almost hypnotically beautiful, she is extremely powerful; her tentacles can rend through armor, her voice can lull foes into slumber, and she possesses immense magic power to spread ruin amongst the heroes. Her signature attack, and the most-widely feared, is a soul-piercing scream, so charged with dark magic that those who behold it can be instantly struck dead. Her nature renders her alined with the ice element. Scylla (Etrian Odyssey II) Scylla is a tough boss. Her HP is actually rather low for this step in the game, but her enormous attack power and devastating party-wide attacks enable her to cause enormous damage if she's not dealt with quickly. By far the biggest threat from her is Cry Soul, which can potentially kill multiple party members. Thankfully, binding her head prevents her from using either it or Six Sins, making her much more vulnerable. She is highly weak to Volt damage. Conditional Drop In order to get the Scylla's conditional drop, the Snow Bone, you must kill the Scylla within 3 turns of combat. Scylla (Etrian Odyssey III) '''Scylla is a sea monster that halted trade routes to the Trade City of Aeaea. Once contact is reestablished between the city and Armoroad, the player can fight her in three Sea Quests: For a mutated girl, Stargazer II, and Don't cross the bridge. Trivia *Scylla's battle in Etrian Odyssey III is notorious for being extremely easy to manipulate the game's RNG (random number generator). If you use a specific method on the first sea quest, when you enter the battle, the wildling's tiger will surely land a instant death on the boss, granting your character around 23,000 exp points, turning this into the fastest way to level low/mid level characters (pasaran is still more effective for high level ones). It is arguable if doing this can be considered cheating or not. *It's possible that Scylla is based on the monster with the same name in Greek mythology. In one story, Scylla is a beautiful water nymph who is loved by a fisherman-turned-god Glaucus. However, she does not return his affections and runs away. To gain her affections, Glaucus goes to the sorceress Circe and asks for a love potion. Circe, however, falls in love with Glaucus, and out of jealousy, pours a potion into the sea that Scylla frequented. The potion turned Scylla into a sea monster with tentacle-like legs and other appendages. Scylla, in this form, attacks ships with passing sailors. **Glaukos, one of the optional NPCs who helps the player in the battle against Scylla, has a name very similar to Glaucus. It's also stated in the game text that he "seems to have a connection" to Scylla, and that he's fighting against her to "cut his ties with the past." Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses